Hotel Kinjo
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: Come join the SPR group on one of their most dangerous cases! Jealousy, murder, sucide, and deadly encounters will they all make it out alive? This is rewritten! Also its a series so look for the sequel the cabin in the woods!
1. Chapter 1: Hotel Kinjo

Hotel Kinjo case

June 29 Day 1:

Mai walked pass the bedroom door to the front door, wanting to get some fresh air. She stepped outside onto the wet morning grass, waiting for the sun to rise, to end that horrible night. He never came home… where is he? She turned to see the Corolla pull into the driveway, slowly coming to a stop. He stepped out of the car with roses in his hand and a worried look. Mai raised her hand and called his name, "Lin!" he looked at her then closed the door proceeding towards her. He stopped in front of Mai, leaned over and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him. His warmth invoked her; slowly they broke apart for some much needed air.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his soft lips touching her ear sending jolts of electricity through her body. "Happy anniversary…" She blushed at his comment. He leaned back a little so they were face to face and kissed her again. He brushed his long fingers through her silky chocolate hair, cupping her petite backed against a wall trying to find the door as he slowly started to unbutton her shirt...

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Mai's alarm went off, she sat up fast slapping the dismiss button. Her face was beet red from, the shock of her dream. "What am I doing dreaming about Lin like that for the past few days?! Why would I be dreaming about him anyway?!" Mai looked at the alarm clock she had her hand, reading the time it showed. "Crap! It's already 7:45! I'm going to be late!" she screamed running around her apartment trying to gather her belongings in her luggage for the case they had accepted the day before.

The day before

The door creaked open slowly, ringing the small bell that hung just above it. A tall man walked into the SPR office and looked around. "Just one moment please I'll be right with you!" Mai called from the kitchenette. She walked around the corner carrying a cup of tea. She stopped for a moment and looked at the man in the room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after a moment when Mai kept staring at him.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "No! No, you just look like a friend of mine." She said nervously. Wow he looks so much like Lin! With his height how he towers over everyone, and that weird hair style with the one bang over the eye. Not only that his whole body structure… she blushed at the thought of Lin and her dreams.

"Excuse me, is this the SPR?" the man asked.

"Yes it is, please take a seat my boss will be here to speak with you in a moment." Mai said.

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yes please." The man said taking the cup from Mai.

"Just one moment and I'll be right back with my boss." Mai said walking away towards the office doors. She walked to Lin's and knocked, a grunt could be heard through the door. Mai blushed, "Lin there's a customer." She walked off blushing madly. How am I going to make it without blushing every time we talk or when I see him, Darn it! I hate these dreams I keep having!? Mai thought. She stopped in front of Naru's office door, as Lin walked out of his office. He ducked so he wouldn't hit his head on the door frame. He carried his laptop in his smooth pale hands, sitting gracefully on the couch. His long black bangs moved out of of his face revealing his discolored eyes, due to a heterochromia disease. Lin looked at Mai curiously as she blushed when they made eye contact.

Naru looked up at his assistant who barged into his office slamming the the door shut. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked glaring at her.

The brunette laughed nervously, at her boss's question, "ummm... nothing?" She replied. His office was dark the only light source there was, was from his laptop's screen.

She walked to his desk "I don't pay you for nothing, now do I? Where is my tea?" Naru stated with annoyance lacing his voice.

"We have a customer, Naru" narcissistic, tea loving, jerk! She thought as she marched to the door.

Naru stood and walked to the door, Mai watched his short black hair sway with each step he took. She looked at his sapphire eyes and milky skin. 'Man he need more sunlight, any paler and he will look like a vampire.' Mai thought.

She snapped out of her thought when Naru said, "Mai I know I'm handsome and all, but its rude to stare." She blushed and ripped the door open. "Oh and Mai..." Naru said.

"What?" Mai turned around and her tick mark was quite visible.

"Tea" Naru smirked and with that walked past her to join Lin in the foyer where the customer was waiting.

Mai froze when she made eye contact with Lin again, turning her head to the side trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up, which didn't go unnoticed by Naru. He narrowed his eyes at both of his assistants. He cleared his throat and turned to the customer, "My name is Kazuya Shibuya, please take a seat." He watched Mai come back from the kitchenette and give Lin his tea, noticing her obvious discomfort. What happened between those two? He thought while walking over to the couch, Mai walk over and took a seat next to Naru after giving him his tea. Once seated Naru introduced everyone, "These are my

Assistances Mai Taniyama, and Koujo Lin."

The customer looked at them and nodded, "My name is Kinjo Lin." Mai looked at him with shocked face.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Lin?" Naru asked watching Mai who had a perplexed face on.

"Well my family has owned a hotel for many generations, and after it was passed on to me a lot of weird things started to happen."

"Like?" Naru asked irritated, not letting his voice hide it.

"Naru!" Mai yelled.

"It's quite alright Miss Taniyama-san, like I was saying, things would move and creek at night, guest would hear screaming and crying. But slowly it started to get worse, some of the guest would be pushed down stairs when no one was around, and others would be drowned in the bathroom sinks…"Kinjo said looking remorseful.

"That's terrible!" Mai said with tears filling her eyes.

"Other victims would fall into suicide for an unknown reason, and they would all kill themselves in the same spot and the same way. As you can see things have gone far too out of hand and I have come here today day to ask for your assistance in solving our problem."

Mai looked at Naru knowing he couldn't stand turning down this type of case. "We'll take the case, here are things that will need to be prepared before we arrive, we will need a list of all the location where most of the activities happen, we will also need four rooms, one for the base and the others for our sleeping quarters. We will be there tomorrow by noon, and others will be arriving later. If that is all good day Mr. Lin." Naru said standing and walking back to his office,

"Oh and one more thing, Mai…"

"Yes Na… Kazuya-san?" She answered sweetly trying to ignore her almost slip up, again.

"Tea" and with that he entered his office.

That little jerk face always so addicted to tea, what is it a drug to him? He just had a whole cup now he needs another!? Mai fumed as she made her way to the small kitchenette to make her bosses precious tea. She walked out of the kitchenette fifteen minutes later to give Naru his so needed tea. She knocked on his door and wait for an indication that she could come in. Mai sat there for a few moments, and when she never got a response, wondered if she had knocked loud enough. She knocked again louder, then waited, for an answer that never came. Mai slowly twisted the knob and opened the door just enough to slip in, then closed the door. When she turned back to the room she noticed Naru's slumped form over his desk. "Naru?" Mai said tiptoeing to the side of his desk where he was, when she noticed that he was only asleep, so she calmed down a bit. She stared at him for a few moments thinking, you know sometimes it's hard to hate him, he's just so peaceful when he's asleep, not to mention more handsome. Mai reached forward and brushed some hair out of his face, then out of nowhere Naru's hand shot out and grabbed Mai's. She jumped from the shock and lost her balance, falling backwards dragging Naru out of his chair onto the ground. Mai opened her eyes only to meet a pair of dark indigo ones looking into hers.

"Mai…" Naru started only to be interrupted by Mai.

"I'msorrypleasedon'tfiremeIjustwasbringingyousometeaandand…"she spat out like a rushing river rapid, only to be stopped by the hand of her boss. Her face became super red from being caught, but not only that the position they were in.

"Mai slow down, are you an idiot or did you just lose some more brain cells from that fall." He asked removing his hand from her face.

"Well excuse me; it's not just my fault here. If you hadn't sat up so fast grabbing my hand, scaring me, you probably wouldn't have ended up on the floor either!" Mai yelled puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "A-anyways when will you get off of me?" she asked momentarily remembering that they were still lying on the floor in a certain position.

Naru smirked at her; he looked at her face to face, only inches away then leaned in.

"N-Naru what are you d-doing?" she stammered as he got closer to her face closing the gap between them.

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "What happened between you and Lin?" Mai's head was spinning from the hot boss overload.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about?" Mai lied trying to fight the blush that was on her face.

Naru looked up at Mai; yup she is hiding something really big from me but what? He thought. "Mai… I think it would be in your best interest to tell me whatever it is you're hiding… or else your life on this case will be a living hell." He smirked evilly at her, Mai shivered in fear and embarrassment. Naru stood and returned to his desk. Mai laid there trying to find an excuse. "Well, Mai." Naru asked while sipping on his warm tea back in his chair.

She sat up slowly not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I-it was n-nothing!" she stammered and looked away blushing. Naru frowned; he can't ask Lin for this information so it has to come from her.

"Mai…" Naru warned.

She looked away, what do I do! I can't him the truth! There is no way I'll tell him about my dreams ever, but if I don't... Mai's thoughts were cut short when suddenly everything went black.

Naru watched Mai sway then balance herself. Her posture sank into that of a very depressed person. Naru shifted uncomfortably when he heard sniffling, "uhh... Mai"

Mai snapped out of the trace like state she was in when he called her name. "Huh yeah." And with that she returned normal.

"Are you ok Mai? What happened?" Naru asked concerned.

"Nothing happened!" Mai yelled and ran from the room. Naru only became more intrigued by what she might be hiding, not only that, the way she was just acting. It caused an unknown feelings to stir in the young man. Why would she go through so much trouble if she didn't want to tell? What could she be hiding?

Mai walked home exhausted from the days event, every time Naru called her to bring him tea he would interrogate her about Lin, she hoped tomorrow would be better. Mai thought back to right when she was about to leave.

"Mai…" Naru called her as she gathered her belongings to leave for the day.

"What Naru?" Mai asked irritated at him for put her through so much.

"Come in to my office." He said gesturing for her to enter. Mai did as told, she turned to face Naru as he closed the door. "Now Mai, why won't you tell me what happened between you and Lin? It would make your life a lot easier." He said stepping closer.

"And like I told you before Naru, nothing happen between us!" she yelled walking past Naru to the door; she reached out to turn the door knob only to notice it was locked. She unlocked it and was about to leave when Naru slammed his hand on the door closing it. Mai whipped around to face Naru, only noticing how close he was to her. Mai blushed and looked away from him.

"Oh is that so, then why are you acting different around him? If nothing had happened between the two of you? " Naru said to Mai smirking.

"I'm not acting different!" Mai yelled, and then pushed Naru away, running out of the building.

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay so I am reloadingand rewriting this story so sorry for those who had followed this before! Without further a due her is chapter one! Or the end of it sorry for the cliffhanger! But please read and review I will try to uupload rthe chapters daily!**


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning of it all

**Disclaimer : I do not own ghost hunt! If I did a lot of things would be happening!**

Hotel Kinjo case chapter 2

Mai raced through the doors of the SPR building, she looked at the clock, and it read 8:02. "Mai you're late." She turned to find Naru and Lin standing there waiting for her to catch her breath. She blushed and looked away from them blushing even more remembering the dream from last night. Naru frowned then glared at Lin, why is she acting like this? What changed between them? Does she like him now?

They all loaded into the van, Naru sat in the middle giving Mai the window seat so she could be as far away from Lin as possible, not wanting anything else to happen between them. On the road for an hour and a half Mai slowly started nodding off due to how boring it was sitting there doing nothing. Her head slid onto Naru shoulder, he stiffened for a moment then relaxed. Lin looked over at the two of them and smiled, then looked back at the road. "Only two and a half more hours to go." He thought.

Mai's dream

Mai awoke to a dark plane with white lights everywhere, the astral plane. She looked around for Gene not once catching him in her site. The scene morphed into one of a hotel, it was decorated nicely with wedding decorations. "Why her?" a voice hissed behind Mai. She turned around and found a woman with make up running down her face, looking like she could kill someone at any moment. "Why her, when I was with you the longest… you loved me, I know you did how could you just leave me for her? You said we would be together forever?" The woman turned around and grabbed a little boy's arm and started to drag him away. Mai reached out to call her back, but the scene changed. She saw the woman in a dark room, "He never really cared about me, and none of them cared for me. Them and their fake attitudes, she betrayed me… we are sisters how could she! How could they do that to me?!" the woman laughed a painful and sorrow filled laugh. "Well I guess no one will miss me when I'm gone…" the lady turned and grabbed knife and held it to her throat.

"No!" Mai screamed. She was too late the woman slit her throat, blood sprayed everywhere. Coating Mai as she watched the lady fall over, her body gushing blood with every slowing heartbeat.

In the car

Mai stirred and mumbled incoherent things, Naru looked at her then "No!" Mai screamed reaching her hand in the air. Both Naru and Lin flinched.

"Mai!" Naru yelled trying to wake her from the nightmare. Lin pulled to the side of the road and looked at Mai and Naru. Mai's eyes snapped open and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she began to scream and wiped her face hard trying to rub away the red liquid that she was drenched in. Naru grabbed her hands to stop her, "Mai stop it before you literally rub your face off!" She stopped and looked back in the mirror, noticing that there was no more blood on her. She turned to Naru and big crocodile tears fell from her eyes she flung herself at Naru crying her eyes out. She just wanted to cry out everything she saw. Naru froze then slowly wrapped his arms around Mai pulling her closer, Lin started the van again. After an hour Mai finally calmed down enough to talk, "Mai, what happened, did you have one of those dreams?" Naru asked while petting her head trying to calm her more. She shivered and nodded. "Will you tell me?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.

She grabbed her sides and began to shiver harder, "I-is it j-just m-me or is it-it f-freezing in here?" Mai's teeth started chattering.

"Mai?" Naru looked at her shaking.

Mai looked at him, her vision blurred. She swayed whispering, "Why Lin?" then everything went black. Naru caught Mai as she fainted.

He touched her forehead, "Lin she's burning up…" Lin nodded then looked at the town coming up. Naru narrowed his eyes at Lin, "What did she mean by that Lin?" Naru asked.

"I'm not sure." Lin stated. "We're just about ten minutes out."

"Lin… What happened between you and Mai?" Naru asked again this time glaring at the man driving.

"Honestly Naru I don't know what happened she's been like that for the past few days I'm sure you noticed her acting different." He said looking at the jealous teen sitting next to him. The next few minutes were spent in silence until they arrived at the hotel the owner was waiting outside the Kinjo Hotel.

"Mr. Lin, Mr. Shibuya-san welcome to my Hotel." Mr. Kinjo Lin greeted.

"Mr. Lin, please show us to the base once we get there, Lin start unloading the van." Naru said turning around to follow the owner. "Also can you show me where the rooms are?" Naru said gesturing to the girl in his arms.

"Oh my! What happened to Miss Taniyama-san?!" Mr. Lin asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure, she has a fever and I would like her to rest now." he answered letting a brief moment of worry glimmer in his eyes.

"You must really Love Miss Taniyama-san huh?" Mr. Lin said staring at them warmly.

Naru's eyes widened a bit, me love Mai that's impossible Naru thought. Nothing is impossible and you know that, Naru heard an unknown voice in his head and decided to push those thoughts aside.

"Now here are the rooms you requested I put them by each other so it would be easier to help ya'll keep close."

"Thank you Mr. Lin." Naru said.

"Just call me Kinjo since there is another Lin here, it makes things easier for all of us." Kinjo said rubbing his head shyly.

"Alright then Kinjo" Naru said walking into to one of the rooms, and carefully set Mai down on one of the beds. He tucked her in and whispered, "Mai when you wake up I'll have Miss Matsuzaki check on you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers'. He walked out the door to the room that was soon to be the base, to help Lin set it up.


	3. Chapter 3: Mai

**Disclaimer : hey just wanted to let you guys know that i dont ghost hunt**

Hotel Kinjo case chapter 3:

Soon after Monk, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and John all showed up then went to work setting cameras and taking temps of the areas. Ayako went and watched Mai, helping with the normal cold necessities until she woke up.

Mai sat up slowly trying to figure out where she was, looking at Ayako. The young women's red hair flowed over her shoulders. She sat there digging through the first aid kit. "Here Mai take this medicine so you can get better faster." Ayako said handing her some pills.

"Ok…Thanks for taking care of me Ayako." Mai whispered taking the medicine. After a few minutes Mai fell asleep again. Ayako stood and walked into the base gaining Naru's attention.

"How's Mai?" Monk asked Ayako.

"She's ok she only has a fever and it should be gone in a few hours."

Naru sighed then went back to staring at the case information pretending to be busy reading. He didn't understand what had happened, they were in the car she had a dream then freaked out when she woke up, and also fell ill that is not one of the many things that normally happen.

"Monk, John I want you to go get the owner Mr. Kinjo. Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki walk around and see what you can sense." Naru said standing and walking to the door he nodded to Lin and walked out. He walked to the room where Mai was and shut the door. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Hours had gone by then Naru heard Mai mumble. He looked at her; Mai opened her eyes then sat up. "How are you feeling Mai?" Naru asked.

"I feel 100% ok, did something happen? When did we get to the hotel?" she asked looking around confused.

Naru stared at her for a moment, "Do you not remember anything?" he asked curious about the answer.

"I just remember getting in the van then everything went black." She said unaware of any events that took place.

"Well if your better I guess you're fine enough to make me some tea to." Naru said standing and walking out the door.

That little brat sometimes he doesn't deserve anything at all! Mai shouted in her head as she wandered the hallways for the kitchen.

Back at base

"Wait Naru… What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?! She asked if we were at the hotel when I gave her the medicine!?" Ayako yelled confused at what the young boss was saying.

"Like I said, the fever must have made her delirious then, because she said she only remembered getting in the van before she fell asleep." Naru stated. "Anyway, Miss Matsuzaki I want you to take Miss Hara and walk around again, John and Monk same with you try finding out some information from any remaining guest." Naru said while turning around to face the monitors. Everyone left to do the work they were assigned.

With Mai

"Man it took forever to find the kitchen, this place is unbelievably big!" Mai said looking for the kettle. When she found it she filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Mai turned around when suddenly flashes of her dream came to her. The woman with the knife to her throat flashed through her mind. Mai grabbed her head having suddenly seeing all this stuff caused a massive headache. Mai steadied herself on the counter, when she finally realized she could see her breath.

Mai looked around the kitchen when she heard, "HE'S MINE!" suddenly a glass cup smashed into Mai's head. She fell to the ground, knives and other objects began to be thrown at Mai.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "NARU!" then another glass slammed into her head. Black dots began to form in her vision, before she blacked out the last thing she heard was Naru calling her name, and the feeling of someone picking her up.

When everyone got to the kitchen it was trashed. Naru stood next to Lin who held Mai, though he didn't want Lin to be holding her he had lacerated his arm blocking a knife from stabbing Mai. Lin carefully carried Mai back to the base with Naru and the whole group on his heels, he opened the door and walked in. "Lin put her on the couch, Naru you go to the couch and wait for me to find my kit." Ayako commanded as she walked to her purse to dig out her medical kit.

"Is that why your bag is hard, you old hag?" Monk asked standing behind her. She turned and beat him in the head with the kit.

"Shut up now's not the time." Ayako yelled at him.

"Then why did you hit me!?" Monk yelled at her.

"Any day now." Naru said taking a seat on the couch.

Lin rolled his eyes at the couple as they argued and followed Naru to the couch. Mai stirred in Lin's arms, "Lin" Mai said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Taniyama-san are you ok." Lin asked as he set her down on the couch.

Mai suddenly wrapped her arms around Lin's neck and yanked his face towards hers'. Mai kissed Lin passionately; he froze staring in shock at her, he felt her grip tighten to where he wouldn't be able to release himself. Ayako and Monk stopped fighting and stared in astonishment at the scene before them. John blushed madly as so did Masako. Yasu smirked and looked at Naru noticing the tension in his body as he watched the two practically make out.

Naru froze, something in him snapped. The furniture began to rattle as Naru grabbed Lin and Mai, ripping them apart. Mai instantly fainted, he threw Lin against the wall pinning him there. When Mai came to she saw Naru hold Lin to the wall. "Naru!?" Mai screamed in his arms.

Naru snapped out of it, he looked at the girl in his arms then to Lin and released him. "Naru! What are you doing!?" she yelled at him.

"What am I doing!? I think I should ask you that!" Naru hissed at her.

Mai flinched at his tone; she has never seen Naru this mad ever. "What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look plastered on her face.

"You know what you did! You just kissed Lin!" he yelled at her. She stared, shocked at Naru, she had never seen so much emotion written on his face. "Not only that you've been acting strangely around him this whole time and you won't tell us why! What are you love with him!?" Naru yelled.

Mai sat there still in shock, I kissed Lin! There's no way I would have known if I did that! Mai sat there a few moments when everything went black. Mai looked up at him, "Yes indeed I do Love Lin." She said smiling sweetly.

Naru stood and dropped them both walking out the door, "Naru…"Masako started.

"Shut up Masako I don't want to hear anything from you right now." Naru hissed and glared at the medium. Naru rushed down the hall away from the room, sick he wanted to forget everything that just happened.

Back at base

Mai sat there in a daze, when she finally looked up she asked, "Hey you guys where did Naru go?" they looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think we should leave him alone." Masako said with tears in her eyes.

"Masako!? What happened?" Mai asked concerned.

"It's your entire fault Naru yelled at me!" she hissed at Mai, she wanted to celebrate that he finally said her first name, but it wasn't for a good reason.

"My fault!? How is it mine!?" Mai asked confused.

"You let that stupid ghost possess you!" she yelled back this time tears were falling down her face.

Monk and Ayako along with John sighed, "That a relief, I thought you really had just confessed to Lin." Monk said.

Mai blushed not knowing what was going on anymore, "That's not true! I'm not in love with Lin at all! The person I love is Na-" she slammed her hand over her mouth to stop what she was about to confess.

Yasu stepped forward, his glasses gleamed omnisciently. He smirked, "Oh really Mai… so you really do love the big boss, how could you! When you have me!" he hugged her and faked cried on her shoulder.

His black hair tickled her neck, "I didn't say that!" Mai yelled her face going redder than it was already.

"Oh silly Mai, we already know you like Naru you might as well just confess it, also we should tell Naru what happened so he doesn't misunderstand anything." Monk said, but little did they know Naru was just outside of the door listening to their conversation.

Mai loves me? No she probably still has her feeling for my brother… Naru thought.

You idiot she practically just confess her love for you, and you think she's talking about me still!? A voice yelled in his head.

Naru put his normal stock mask on and calmly walked into the base, now knowing that what had happened was only a possession, and not how Mai really felt. With that in mind Naru felt a wave of relief go over him. All eyes were on him anxiously wondering what would happen. Mai and John rose from the couch they were sitting on, and walked to Naru.

John whispered in his ear, his Australian accent thick and heavy, "Naru the ghost has possessed Mai the entire time so do you want me to do an exorcism?" Naru stared at Mai then nodded; they walked out of base into another room. John left Naru and Mai to go get the appropriate things needed to complete the exorcism. Mai looked at Naru wondering how to apologize for the things she might have done to make him mad.

"Naru, I'm sorry if I may have done something to make you mad." Mai whispered looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Naru looked at her in confusion, why is she the one apologizing to me? He thought. "Mai…" Naru called her calmly. Mai didn't look up she didn't want to see his face at the moment. "Mai look at me, I'm not mad at you." He said softly walking in front of her. Mai slowly lifted her head, her breath caught when she saw his eyes. They were full of emotion, they were kind of sad but soft and showing what he thought. Mai really wanted to tell herself what she was seeing was the truth, but she knew what she saw was only her imagination. She really thought she saw some love. But that couldn't be possible, could it. Naru reached to touch her cheek, "Mai-" when suddenly he was cut off by the door swinging open. John walked in and looked at Mai who was blushing madly and a calm Naru.

"Ok I brought some rope just in case, Mai we are probably going to tie you up so no one gets hurt will that be ok?" John asked nicely.

"That's fine" Mai said walking over to him. After Mai was tied up John started.

John splashed holy water on Mai and started his prayer. "Our father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. In the beginning was the word-" A shirk erupted from Mai, John flinched at her sudden loudness. He continued, "And the word was with god and the word was god. I pray that whoever may be in this child to leave her peacefully."

Mai fell on the floor seizing, and then froze. Mai looked grinning maliciously, a look that was never meant to be on her face, "Just kidding…" Monk and Ayako along with the rest of the team busted through the door.

"Mai!" they scream, her face went to that of sad painful one.

With tears in her eyes she looked at Monk, "Help me, I think they are possessed!" she cried in fear. Monk looked at John and Naru, he just couldn't believe John, but Naru is another story.

Monk glared at Naru, "Who are you!?" he yelled.

Naru returned his glare, "Takigawa-san I believe, you should step aside and let John finish the exorcism."

Monk looked at John again, "don't worry I'll hurry…" he said proceeding to continue the prayer.

Mai began to glow and things lifted from their spots and flew at John. Monk then clicked that this was one powerful ghost, and John might need help getting it out of her. Monk and Ayako started to chant along with John, after a few moments everything dropped to the ground and Mai stopped moving. John's blond hair was thrown every which way. He closed his bible and sighed, a few drops of sweat had appeared on his baby face.

Masako stood there with her kimono sleeve in front of her mouth in a muse. Her silky black hair brushed her shoulders, her icy blue eyes ran across Mai's still form.

"What happened? Why was Mai glowing…?" Monk asked to no one.

"It was probably the ghost; it's a poltergeist that has PK." Naru answered picking Mai up taking her to the room that she was in before. Naru laid her down on her bed and was about to walk out when he heard Mai mumble.

"Naru…" she turned facing him with a smile on her face still asleep. He froze waiting to hear what she had to say. Her face turned into that of a pained one, "Naru p-please don't…" she cried.

Naru panicked, what is she dreaming about now? Naru walked back to the bed then leaned over Mai as she began the mumble again, "Naru please don't leave me…" she cried silently. Is this girl still awake? Naru sat on the edge of the bed; he reached forward and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Mai." Naru slowly started to remove his hand when Mai had pulled him down on the bed. Naru's eyes widen, and if you knew Naru you probably would have noticed the faint blush that dusted his cheeks.

Naru turned to look at the girl who was hanging onto him for dear life sobbing. He frowned slightly, and then a surprising statement came like a heart attack. "Naru… don't leave me I love you…" Mai cried. Naru's heart began to race, it's a lie she's just confusing her love for Gene with me. Naru told himself sadly.

"Dude! Are you an idiot!?" Naru turned to see Gene glaring at him, he looked beyond livid. Naru had never seen Gene so mad before. "She goes and confesses her love to you yet you still think she likes me!? Are you really that stupid, she has known you for 2 year, knows about everything and yet still loves you. NOT. ME!" Gene Yelled. Naru laid there dumbfounded not knowing what to say to his brother. "You know what, if you're going to be like this and treat her the way you do, I guess I'll just take her from you, so you can know how it feels to have what you love the most taken from you. Life is too short to be living it the way you're living it, and believe me if you're going to keep Mai waiting then you don't deserve her." Gene hissed with tears in his eye, as he recalled everything that had happened to him. "So what's it going to be Naru?" Gene said in a lower voice.

Before Naru could answer Mai yelped causing Naru to look away from Gene to a very red Mai. He looked back to where Gene was but found nothing.

With Mai

Mai snuggled closer to the unknown heat source that was next to her. You know I never knew that a pillow could be this warm… or breath! Mai thought. Mai slowly started to open her eyes until she heard a voice yelling and it sounded a lot like Naru. Mai decide to open her eyes catching the last part of the conversation, "So what's it going to be Naru?" Mai looked at the shirt she was holding then to the face of its owner. Naru was laying there with her! Mai let out a surprised yelp. Naru looked at her then back to the doorway.

Back to normal reading

"N-na-naru wh-what are y-you doing i-in b-bed wi-ith me?" Mai stuttered embarrassed and red letting go of him.

"Well Mai you fainted after the exorcism, and I was bring you back to your room. When you suddenly pulled me down and wouldn't let go." Naru said with his normal stoic face.

Mai blushed beyond anything Naru had ever seen her do, he thought for a moment, she had a dream in the car I need to ask her before that ghost does anything else.

"Mai, I need you tell me the dream you had in the car and what happened when you woke up before the ghost can hurt anyone else." Naru said sitting up.

Mai looked away from him with tear slowly filling her eyes as she thought back to her dream she had. "There was this lady; s-she was here at the hotel. I think there was a wedding or something, because it was decorated beautifully. She kept saying things like, 'they betrayed me' or 'I thought we would be together forever'. Then she took a boy with her I felt like something bad happened to him, and then it changed to her mumbling to herself in a room. She s-he pulled out a knife and sh-she slit her thr-throat. Bl-blood there there was s-so much... it was everywhere. But when I woke up in the car and looked into the mirror I was covered in her b-blood" Mai whimpered the last part of the dream and the events that took place in the car; she began to cry practically re-seeing everything in front of her. Naru tensed up not knowing what to do for her, he was never a good comforter, but he tried his best.

"Mai… its okay it was only a dream." Naru whispered.

"NO! It's Not! This really happened, every dream I have like this with a ghost they show me the past! She really committed suicide." Mai cried harder. Naru panicked, when he heard footsteps running to the room. Monk and Ayako were the first to enter, heading to Mai. Naru was about to move to the side for them to comfort her when she grabbed his hand begging him, "Don't go, please don't leave me."Mai cried.

"I won't Mai, I won't leave you." Naru whispered thinking about what Gene had told him, and Mai's confession. Naru sat back on the bed. Monk and Ayako stood next to the bed to try and start calming Mai down, after a few minutes Mai had fallen back to sleep, Naru tucked her in and walked towards the door then turned to Ayako, "Miss Matsuzaki, make a charm for Mai, then join us back in the base I need to tell everyone about Mai's dream and I don't wish to repeat myself." Naru said walking out of the room to the base. Soon after Monk and Ayako joined them in the base.

"What happened in Mai's dream?" John asked, his baby blue eyes focused on Naru.

"Mai finally remembers what her dream was and everything that has happened." Naru stated looking at the group before him. "Mai told me that a wedding had occurred at this hotel, and the ghost I presume was the lady in her dream that committed suicide. I want the research of the hotel done. Yasuhara and John I want you to go get the history of the hotel, and family." Naru ordered.

John and Yasuhara left to go get the needed information, after they left an hour later Mai woke up and came to the base. "Hey Mai how you feeling!" Monk asked giving her a tight bear hug. She looked up from her bear hug at monk, his sandy hair brushed his shoulders. You know, with his long blond hair you would've never guessed he was a monk. He really only looks like a bass guitarist. She laughed at her thought.

Ayako smacked him in the head with her purse, "She'd probably feel worse if you don't let go of her you dirty old man." She yelled.

"What did you call me you old hag!?" Monk yelled back smirking. Ayako scoffed, but before the two could argue anymore Naru interrupted them.

"Miss Mitsuzaki take Mai to go make some tea, when y'all come back we will discuss the sleeping arrangements." Ayako turned to see Mai standing patiently by the door. Ayako stood grumbling to herself as she and Mai walked out the base door.

 **Authors note :**

 **\ ( ' v')/ Hey guys I'm sorry for the akward cliffhangers! But please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: the truth

Disclaimer : hey just wanted to let you guys know that i dont ghost hunt

Hotel Kinjo case chapter 4:

Ayako and Mai

Mai and Ayako stood in silence waiting for the water to boil in the kettle. Mai sighed. Ayako looked at Mai and smirked, "You know what they say about people who sigh right?" she asked looking at the girl who was now taking the kettle off the stove.

"What that they don't understand something?" Mai asked wiry.

"Nope… that they are in love." Ayako grin victoriously when she saw Mai blush.

"Well if that is true guess what it means when you constantly hit a guy!" Mai stated.

"Obviously it means they don't like them." Ayako stated as if she knew the answer.

"Nope it means you like them and just want to touch them." Mai said triumphantly when Ayako turned the same color as her hair. She turned and finished making the pot of tea and Naru cup.

Ayako and Mai walked back to the base mumbling under their breath, when they walked into the base noticing the table filled with food."Oh good the foods here I was getting hungry." Mai said walking and putting the tea on the table with the food then turned to give Naru his.

Naru began to say the room arrangements for the case, "Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki you will be sharing a room, John, Takigawa-san, and Yasu will be the other, and Mai, Lin, and myself will be in the last group." Mai who was calmly placing his tea on the desk jerked at the mention of them sharing a room together. She spilled a little bit of tea on the desk, and then blushed embarrassed about her actions and the sleeping arrangements. I mean who wouldn't be shocked if they were going to be sharing a room with the person they loved, but they weren't alone Lin was there but not wasn't helping anything. With the dreams and things that have happened today she can't take being with all of that in one room. Mai cleaned the desk and sat down on the couch to eat her dinner. After finishing their dinner the groups retired for the night time.

Mai looked at Naru who had come with her to their room she sighed, "Hey I'm going to use the shower first." Naru nodded. Mai walking in the bathroom, it was beautiful it had an English style sense to it. The sink and the shower were like a matching set, the blackish grey porcelain covered with gold embroidery; fit the style of the 1900's. Mai looked around in awe; she stripped and hopped in the shower cleaning herself. She got out and dried, then left the bathroom. She walked back into the room, to find Naru on her bed lying down; she walked to him finding that he was asleep. She smiled and watched him for a moment. Mai tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up. She leaned forward to get a better look at his face, when she tripped. Mai fell on top of Naru noticing that he had just opened his eyes when she landed on him. She blushed profusely when he blinked sleepily at her. Mai got on her hands and knees, when Naru turned under her to face her properly.

Naru took in her appearance; her chocolate hair was damp, and her cinnamon eyes were wide, and her creamy skin that was tinted red on her face. Mai stuttered, "N-Naru I'm so sorry!" She squealed trying to get off of him, only to flip off her bed. She sat up rubbing her head, "I just wanted to tell you, that you can get in the shower now." Naru got up and walked to the bathroom.

Mai laid on her bed, blushing at what just happened.

Naru and his thoughts…

Naru leaned against the bathroom wall blushing, when he was under Mai earlier, it set something off in him. Seeing her like she was, she was beautiful, and Naru knew why he and Gene had fallen in love with the same girl.

"So you finally are admitting that you love her?" Naru looked at his image in the mirror, Gene was talking to him.

Naru sighed, "Yes… I am." He stated back at Gene who was grinning largely at him.

"Good job little bro, you better make her happy from now on!" Gene said. Naru looked away blushing again mumbling to himself. Gene smiled sadly, "I wish I was still alive…" he whispered, then vanished.

Naru took his shower and quickly dressed in his night attire. He came out into the room, noticing Lin walking in there. They nodded to each other and Naru went to his bag and pulled his laptop out and the case file. He sat on his bed reviewing and planning when he heard Mai whimper. Naru's head snapped her direction; did I just hear her whimpering in her sleep? Naru thought. He waited a few minutes to see if he heard right but no sound came from Mai. Naru shrugged and went back to reading.

Naru glanced at Mai for a second and saw her blushing beyond belief he got up and went to her bed, taking a seat on the edge. Mai mumbled again turning towards Naru, Naru leaned towards her to make out what she was saying. "Li-Lin…" Mai whispered grabbing Naru's shirt pulling his face towards her's. Naru's eyes widen when his lips touched her soft warm lips. She held him there not letting go, Naru would have been excited if not for what she had just called him.

Mai released him turning the other way, Naru sat there baffled and depressed, why is it Lin, I'm beginning to think that the things she said were just to cover her embarrassment of what she had done…

Naru flinched when he heard a throat clear; he looked behind him to see Lin smirking. Naru blushed a brilliant scarlet red, no matter how hard he tried to stop blushing and to put his normal stoic mask on, with Lin contributing to his brother Gene making fun of him about what just happened, it was a fail. "Both of you just shut up!" Naru yelled stalking past Lin into the bathroom but soon regretted.

"Well, well, well look at you!" Gene said Smiling largely.

"Gene just shut up…" Naru said his voice laced with annoyance.

"But why, the girl you love just kissed you!?" Gene stated as his face contorted into a confused one.

"No… she wasn't thinking about me at all…" Naru said sadly. "Before she kissed me she said Lin's name." Naru pouted looking at Gene.

Gene sighed, " Hey I'm sorry Little bro that was kind of my fault, she had a first person dream, I was only going to show her but something prevented me from showing her and kicked me out, that is why I'm here." Naru looked up at him with little hope in his eyes. Just then Mai's scream pierced their ears Naru and Gene looked at the door. Naru ran out of the bathroom to Mai with Lin.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as Lin moved out of his way.

Mai choked and gasped for air flailing her arms trying to fight something invisible. Naru's eyes widened when he noticed her neck turning purple with what looked like hand prints covering them. "Lin!" Naru yelled. He nodded and whistled calling his shiki into action they circled Mai, but flew away with an unknown force. Things began to swirl around the room and aimed for Mai. Naru and Lin fended them off; everyone was outside of their door banging on it. Mai stopped struggling; her body began to glow with a golden light.

Naru's eyes widened with fear, not wanting to know if she had just died in that split second. She whispered, "It's okay don't be scared, you are no longer under her control, you can go now you're free…" Mai lifted her hand and the objects flying stopped moving and just hovered in their spot. Naru and Lin shared a shocked look until they heard Mai speak again. "Don't worry I forgive you, so don't cry."

Naru was stunned. Not only did Mai have ESP but she also has PK, not to mention all the powers she had. He looked at the still sleeping girl who seemed to be having a one sided conversation, but he knew that she was only talking to whoever was in her dream. Slowly Mai stopped glowing and everything in the room stopped hovering and dropped to the floor. The door flew open and the rest of the SPR crew came running in. They looked at Naru and Lin then to Mai who sat up slowly looking at everyone. Mai opened her mouth to speak when her face contorted with pain she gasped and grabbed her throat.

"Mai!" Ayako rushed to her side checking over her injured throat. Naru and Lin nodded to each other, Naru walked over to Mai's side.

"Mai do you remember what happened?" Mai tilted her head sideways, and put her finger on her cheek as she began to think. Naru couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked. In the back of his mind he heard his brother snicker at him.

Mai's eyes darkened, "I was in this hotel, and I saw the woman who committed suicide. She was with this man, who looked just like Lin. They were... they were... doing stuff, and it flashed to a hospital with them, and a baby boy." Mai was blushing madly remembering that moment in the dream. Naru cleared his throat trying to bring her mind back to the case. She looked at him then nodded, " then it went to a wedding the man was marrying someone else and the lady she was so mad and heart broken. She took her son into this room, when suddenly I began to be choked and when I looked at who it was it was the little boy. He kept apologizing for what was about to happen and, after he started crying I just felt like I want to help him and I got this feeling that I could do something about it. So all of my emotion came out and he moved on some how." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes she is right, one of the two presence I had sensed is gone." Masako agreed with Mai.

Naru and Lin glanced at each other, Naru walked over to his bed and sat down. "ok everyone, leave." He said with irritation lacing his voice.

"WHAT!" Monk and Ayako yelled.

"You can't just make us leave like that, we are here to see Mai!" Ayako yelled glaring at the young boss.

"Actually I can because this is our room, and its 2 in the morning." Naru said pointing to the clock on the nightstand. Monk and Ayako blushed and walked out of their room while muttering under their breath. Mai sighed then coughed, her coughing slowly becoming more violent with every cough. Naru walked to her side and laid his hand on her back rubbing small circle trying to calm her down. She bent over clutching her chest, choking. Naru panicked, What is going on?! What is wrong with her?! Mai coughed and water came from her mouth onto the bed, after a few more minutes of coughing water from her lungs she calmed down. Naru looked at her shocked, then focused a calculating look on her. "Lin…." Naru said turning to him.

Lin nodded, and pulled out his laptop and started typing. Mai looked at them crazy, "What?" Mai asked confused.

Naru turned to her, "It seems that your powers are growing even more than I'd originally thought…" Naru said, cupping his chin in his hand. "That can be very dangerous for you, because if they grow too fast..." he stopped himself and with a sigh got back in hissed own bed. "Just get some rest hopefully tomorrow we have enough information to sort these problems out." He turned the lamp off and laid down.

Authors note :

Hey guys sorry this chapter was short! Kind of got sick so this is what i was able to get out!


	5. Chapter 5:the problem arises

**Disclaimer : Hello this is fairytail cedes... just want say i don`t own ghost hunt I can only wish I did! But without further a due here is the next chapter of Hotel Kinjo**

Hotel Kinjo case:

June 30 Day two

Naru sat in front of the monitors with Lin reviewing last night's tapes. Mai was passed out on the couch, she wasn't used to waking so early but had to because of Naru and his stupid tea addiction.

A few hours had passed and slowly the rest of the team came to the base. Naru sent them off doing separate jobs, Monk and Mai went to changes the tapes in the camera's, John and Yasu went to gather the last of the research and and talk to the Masako and Ayako went around the hotel.

Mai and Monk returned safe nothing bad happened. When they got to the base they heard Ayako scream Masako's name through the camera. Monk cursed under his breath and ran out the room, in the next second Yasu rushed in with with a pale face.

"Boss you have to hear this!" Yasu said opening the file folder.

"Where's John?" Mai asked confused.

"He ran with Monk somewhere..." he said look through a page, stopping as he got to what he was looking for. "Here it is, Madeline Watanabe, she was the women that committed suicide here after her sister, Kimiko Watanabe, was married into the Lin family. Apparently her sister went insane after her relationship was broken off due to arranged marriage. She killed her own son, drowning him in the bathroom sink, then went and slit her throat after making a scene at the wedding session."

Yasu stopped reading and looked at naru, "you don't think her spirit is even more deformed after all this time? If so we are dealing with someone who needed to be in a insane asylum, only now it's worse causes she's dead." Yasu paled even more.

"Well it's true that after death spirits that have not moved on are twisted with negative energy, but she's not born that way so she may be able to understand us." Naru said.

Monk and Ayako walked in whispering to each other. John followed them in with Masako in his arms bridal style. He walked to the couch and laid her down gently. Naru turned to Ayako, "What happened?" He asked coolly.

"Well when we were looking around we diced to check out the room where everyone was found... anyway when we opened the door she got very pale and just fainted. Her symptoms are just a minor case of shock she should be fine if she rest." Ayako stood and looked at her long fingernails.

"I guess it's a good thing we have a doctor on the team." Mai said with a smile.

"Of course, because someone has to look out for you." Ayako said.

"Oh really, we had a doctor on the team?" Monk asked smirking as he saw the look on Ayako's face.

Ayako slap him upside his head, "ouch! What the heck! You say she's a doctor yet she always hurts me! What kind of doctors do that?!" He yelled grabbing his head.

Naru snapped his black book shut gathering everyone's attention, "If you have nothing better to do go interview the works and guest remaining, and stop being annoying." With that he picked up the case file and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

Mai sighed at his actions, when will he ever learn? She asked herself till she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to the door. She looked at her captor, Monk smiled and kept dragging her. After being dragged down the Corridor non stop Mai was fed up and wanted it to stop. "STOP Dragging Me!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah sorry." Monk said dropping her arm. Mai cradled her arm by her chest, and glared at Monk.

Mai walked passed him to the top of the stair case. She was about to take the first step when someone from behind gave her a strong push. "Huh" Mai squealed out. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, she flew off the steps plummeting to the bottom. She screamed then fell silent when she hit her head at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mai!" Monk screamed running down the steps to get to her still form. He picked her up and began to run back up the stairs to the base. monk barge through the doors with my in his arms, he ran to the couch and laid her down. Ayako ran to the couch where they were, she pulled out her first aid kit and began to ask monk question.

"What happened to her!" She yelled grabbing his shirt, Naru stood by Ayako as she shook the poor Monk senseless.

"We were head down the stairs to go interview people, but when we got to the stairs she just looked like something shoved her and she went flying." Monk said holding his shaken head.

John came over, "I called an ambulance and they are on the way." He said looking at Mai.

"Man both Mai and Masako are out it's like the spirit is trying to make us blind." Yasu whispered in a hushed voice.

After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took Mai to the hospital to get her checked out. They released her with only a minor concussion, Monk and Ayako were the ones who went to the hospital being the mother and father figure of Mai.

when they got back to the base, Kinjo was there, Naru waved them over to the couch. "I have not fully introduced my team seeing that they were never around together. This is Houshou Takigawa and Ayako Matsuzaki."

They waved awkwardly and sat down on the couch, Naru continued their last interview, "I know you told us what has happened at the hotel, but I would like you to tell us in more detail, and things that have been happening to you."

Kinjo looked down sadly, "well as I told you at your office people have died, one of them was my close friend who was like a sister to me. She came here on vacation but soon after he attitude totally changed as if we asked her if she was ok she would brush our worry off. After she… she pasted her husband said the first day she was hearing this voice but she said she was just hearing things. Later after he told us we found him drowned in his room sink." Kinjo stopped and wiped his eyes with his hands. "They weren't the only ones, anyone who was closed was attacked, whether it be pushed down stairs or voices, dr-drowning, they were the targets. And all them said the same things were happening to them." he finished crying softly.

"Thats enough, thank you Mr. Kinjo for your time, and I'm sorry about your losses." Naru said.

After Mr. Kinjo left Mai walked in the base looking like a zombie, "Mai how you feeling?" John asked walking over to her giving her a helping arm.

"Shut up." She whispered under her breath.

John look at her confused and let her sit down on the couch. Everyone looked at her confused, and worried, Naru narrowed his eyes at her attitude, "Mai stay here everyone else go to bed and get some rest we are going to try to rid this place of the psychotic spirit.

Mai sat on the couch with a grouchy face, "Naru, what do you want?" Mai asked rudely.

"What is wrong with you? You're never like this?" He asked walking over to the couch where she was.

"That is none of your business." She hissed looking away.

"It is when they work under my team and could possibly endanger everyone on the team." He said glaring at her.

She stood glaring at him with tears in her eyes, "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOU BIG JERK!" and with that she ran of the bass with tears streaming down her face.

She slammed the door behind her, Naru stood there in place. He heard Lin sigh, "Maybe you should just give her some space for a little while." He said turning back to the monitors.

Naru sighed and ran his pale hand through his soft black hair, he joined Lin at the monitors and continued their work.

Authors note :

Hey guys thanks for reading but please review so i know if it okay? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 a hint of betrayal

Disclaimer :

Hello this is fairytail cedes and I'm not the owner of ghost hunt! So without futher a due here is the next chapter of Hotel Kinjo!

June 31 Day three

The next morning everyone but Mai showed up in the base, "where's Mai?" Monk asked.

"Well she looked herself up in the girls room to get away from us." Naru said calmly, but his eyes betrayed his cold mask showing his concern.

"We should just give the girl her space." Ayako said.

Time went by, past noon, Mai still had not come out of the room. Naru stood and walked out of the base, everyone had confused looks on their face until they heard Mai screaming and yelling.

Naru walked in the bass dragging Mai by her arm. He released when they were in the center of the base, he went back to the monitors. Everyone was silent in the base staring at Mai, "What are you'll looking at!" and with that she went to the corner of the room watching them cautiously.

Yasu whispered to the group, " Maybe the fall down the stair knocked something loose in her head." they all nodded when they kept hearing Mai mumbling to herself.

After a while Mai sat there in a daze, the group looked at each other worried, they called her name out until she finally looked at them.

With Mai moments before

"Oh Mai…" Madeline whispered in her ear, "Nobody here really cares about you." She said with a innocent looking grin.

"Shut Up! You're just trying to take control of me again!" Mai hissed, not noticing the rest of the team watching her worriedly.

"Oh really? Let me show you the truth…" Then everything went black, Mai looked around for Gene.

"Gene?" she called out looking for her normal spirit guide, a bunch of visions played out before her like a movie.

Ayako was walking around with Masako, seeing if they could sense anything around the hotel. A scream erupted from the kitchen, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "There she goes again, making trouble for everyone." Ayako stated as she started to the kitchen.

"She only wants people's attention." Masako said with disgust as she followed the priestess.

The scene switched to John and Takigawa running to the kitchen, they stopped at the top of the stairs. "You know what? I'm starting to get tired of this crap. I can't stand having to take care of people who can't do anything." Monk said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" John agreed looking very tired.

The vision twisted again, to the base where Lin and Naru were. they both sighed as they heard a scream, they looked at each other, and sighed again walking to the door. The vision ended, she blinked she was back in the base. She looked up when she heard her name being called by all the members, she looked at them blankly at their worried faces.

"See, I told you." Madeline whispered in her ear, "They just are pretending to care for you…"

"That's not true…" Mai said, everyone looked at her confused. Masako looked at Mai then turned to Naru whispering to him.

"Really? I just showed you what happened when I first showed myself to you in the kitchen." Madeline stated as she caressed Mai's face.

"She's here next to Mai" Masako said.

Before the group could begin the chants and prayers, the walls began to knock, and the whole room shook. Mai sat there motionless in the middle of the room, her eyes blank. Slowly she looked up at everyone, tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. Naru's eyes widened, he ran across the base towards her only to be flung and pinned against the wall with everyone else on the team. Naru looked at Mai as she stood a faint energy light surrounded her, she began crying hysterically. Objects from the room surrounded her spinning, protecting her. She fell back to the wood floor crying harder. Everybody looked at her, grabbing their chest, gasping for air. The room felt heavy. Naru slowly crawled towards her, the closer he got to her he was pelting with objects, and the pressure increased on him. Something smashed into his back, he coughed, blood splattered the floor.

"NOLL!" Lin screamed.

But Naru continued gasping for air every inch he got closer, he watched Mai as she clawed the floor, ripping off her nails, leaving marks of blood. She yelled, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She covered her ears not wanting to hear her family gasp her name in fear and pain.

Naru slowly sat up in front of Mai, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Mai please stop or everyone is going to die." In that instance everything froze and dropped to the floor. The rest of the team coughed and gasped for air as they finally could breathe again.

Mai looked at everyone shaking as they trembled in fear of her. Mai reached out to them, they cringed (everyone except Naru and Lin). Tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry.." She cried out and ran from the room.

"Mai!" naru yelled chasing after her, Lin followed them.

Ayako shivered non-stop as she watched them leave, "W-W-What w-w-was th-that?" she asked shaking in fear.

"Mai" the group mumbled her name looking at the vacant doorway. "Was that Mai?" Takigawa asked to no one in particular. "She has PK as well as ESP and Clairvoyance?" he asked confused, "just what is she capable of?" everyone paled a bit.

Authors note :

I do not own ghost hunt! If I did a lot of things would be happening! but hey i can wish right? Well anyways thanks for reading now please please please please please please please review ! It would make me so happy! Also I'm sorry this chapter was so short!


	7. Chapter 7:too late

Disclaimer : hey guess sorry thjs is so short but just santed to say I don't own ghost hunt.

Chapter 7:

With Mai, Naru, and Lin

Mai ran aimlessly down the halls of the hotel, letting her feet take her where ever they wanted to. She didn't care anymore, they were scared of her now. She hurt the only people she could call family, her real parents had passed away when she was young, now it felt like she was losing everyone she cared for all over again.

Her feet stopped in front of a door, she opened the handle walking into the dark room. She looked around the room, she froze when she saw the blood on the floor and the police tape that surrounded it. Mai's feet seemed to walk over to the spot on the floor, Mai's heart sped up when she noticed a knife on the floor. Her hand reached forward grabbing the knife, she sat down and started to ball. Her body was moving on it's own, Madeline was going to make her kill herself.

There was a whisper in her ear, "Do it Mai, join me… You'll never have to be in anymore pain." With each word the voice spoke Mai lifted the knife up.

"No no no no no no no please no.." Mai cried, she didn't want to die there was so much she had to do, things she needed to tell people before she left.

"Yeesss.." the voice said hypnotically.

The blade was a centimeter away for her throat when Naru and Lin burst through the door. Mai felt a little relief go over her, but the blade kept closing in on her throat.

"MAI!" Naru screamed as he ran over to her.

"TOO LATE!" a voice yelled.

The cold sharp blade slid quickly across Mai's neck. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt pain erupt in white hot streaks from her throat. Blood gushed from the cut, Mai coughed as some blood got in her windpipe.

Naru froze as he saw the blood run down her pale skin, "Na-ru" she whispered.

Mai began to fall over, Naru ran forward catching her, Mai gazed into his eyes. Something wet fell on her face, Mai reached up and cupped his face with her bloody hand. "Na-ru wh-y are you cr-yi-ng?" She rasped out.

"Don't speak!" He yelled ripping of his shirt and holding it to her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

Mai smiled painfully, "No Na-ru I...I ne-ed to tell y-ou so-meth-ing." She coughed again causing her bleeding to increase.

"NO MAI SHUT UP!" Naru yelled breaking down crying harder. "I can't lose you to.."

"MAI! NARU!" the rest of the group screamed as they ran into the room. They froze seeing Mai covered in blood along with Naru. Lin shoved past them with a first aid kit and ran to the two on the floor, Ayako dropping to the floor crying as did Masako.

"John! Monk!, start the exorcism!" Naru screamed.

They began their chants putting all their emotions into it. Madeline screamed in pain, Masako glared at the ghost, "She's weak she was using Mai this whole time we can get rid of her for good!" she hissed.

"NOOO!" Madeline screamed! just then Monk and John finished the exorcism, the air felt light and clean.

The group turned to Mai and them, Mai was breathing raspily, she looked at everyone. "I'm so-rry for hu-rt-ing you-'ll" she looked back at Naru. "Na-ru… I-I love you…" Mai went limp in his arms.

"no… Mai? MAI!? NO PLEASE MAI! WAKE UP! I CAN'T LOSE EVERYONE I LOVE!" Naru yelled hitting the ground, hugging her tightly. The whole group was balling, even Lin was crying.

Some paramedics rushed into the room over to Naru and Mai, "Sir we need to take her!" they said trying to pry her from his strong arms.

"NO!" he yelled.

"WE need to take her to the hospital or she'll die!" the other paramedic said. Naru let them take her. The group gathered the things and rushed to their vehicles chasing after the ambulance to the hospital. When they arrived the nurse told them she was in surgery, and they weren't sure if she would make it.

The group sat in the hall waiting for the news, they beat themselves up constantly blaming themselves. The head surgeon came out of the room, the group hopped up and ran to him, "Is she alright?!" they asked all at once.

The doctor sighed, " She lost too much blood… and her heart stopped-" Ayako and Masako burst into tears before the doctor could finish his sentence.

Naru froze, _she's d-dead?..._ he mind went blank for the second time in his life, he started closing off all his emotion, _never again will ever get close to someone when I do they end up dead._

The surgeon cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "But, she's lucky if she had made it to the hospital any later she would have died. She's alive." he said he watched everyone cry tears of joy. _now the only thing is, is how did she survive? There would have been no way anyone could have survived"_ the doctor thought. _Oh well guess miracles do exist… she would have not lived if for that._

with that the doctor took a bow and left.

Authors note :

Hey guys this is the second to last chapter the next will be the last one!


	8. Chapter 8: the end of the beginning

**hey guys since the last cchapter was so short I decided to post the final one to hotel Kinjo today! Cause its also short!**

July 1st day four end

Mai was moved into the ICU, and since she had no family the group was allowed to visit her as her stand in family. Occasional Naru sent the group to back at the hotel and take thing home or to run errands, a few weeks later Mai was moved out of the ICU and put into her own room.

Mai and the group laughed and joked, before they knew it she was able to be checked out of the hospital. there was only slight scarring over her throat, but other than that she looked normal and healthy!

So everyone returned home somewhat safe and sound, at the SPR office Mai did her normal job of tea making, She knocked on Lin's door, when he said come in she placed his tea down on his desk, smiled and left heading to Naru's office.

Mai knocked on his door, "come in." She heard through the door so she proceeded.

Mai walked into his office over to his desk placing his tea down, "T-Thank you" he stammered out and looked away blushing faintly.

Mai stared at him shocked, but smiled brightly blushing, "You're welcome Oliver." she giggled when he snapped his head around shocked that she called him by his real name.

He shook his head and said, "Mai please take a seat we have something important to discuss. Mai swallowed nervously and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"As you know about everything that has happened on this last case, we have things we need to do in order to keep working-"

Mai interrupted Naru, "What are you firing me?!" Mai asked with tears coming to her eyes.

He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, "No, if you didn't interrupt me I was going to say, working safely we need to get you and your new powers trained. So I have a proposal, Will you come to England with me?"

Disclaimer:

Hello this is fairytail cedes:3 and I wanted to let y'all know I do not own ghost hunt! If I did a lot of things would be happening! This is not a one shot it is just the whole story with with not chapter waits!


	9. Chapter 9 Cabin in the woods preview

She was covered blood with splatters of mud..."I-it c...came from nowhere! We were just sitting there e-enjoying our vacation... Todashi he... it stabbed him! Every one was trapped nowhere to go, it follows you no matter what!" She cried...MAI!..."That's not possible! It was just a dream!"

Join the team on another case...


End file.
